


a quiet evening

by pugglemuggle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dramatic Victor Nikiforov, Flirting, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doing dishes because they're adorable and married, mild background yuri/otabek if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/pseuds/pugglemuggle
Summary: Yuuri wants to finish the dishes, and Viktor wants to distract him.





	a quiet evening

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2016 Yuri on Ice Secret Santa gift exchange. It was originally published [here](http://pugglemuggle.tumblr.com/post/154917218013/a-quiet-evening).
> 
> This takes place in Victor’s apartment in Saint Petersburg a little less than a year after the Grand Prix Final.

“Yuuri.”

“Yes, Viktor?”

“My feet hurt.”

“You said that already.”

“But they  _hurt_ , Yuuri.”

“Well, then you shouldn’t have tried to break in those new skates so quickly.”

Yuuri heard Viktor sigh theatrically from the living room and couldn’t help but smile to himself. He could picture Viktor right now, splayed out on the couch with his arm draped artfully over his forehead in a pose too dramatic to be accidental. Viktor was angling for a foot rub, Yuuri knew, but these dishes he was working on weren’t about to wash themselves.

“I’m sorry, Viktor. Maybe you should try putting some ice on your feet?”

In the other room, Viktor groaned and stood up. Yuuri listened to the sound of him hobbling into the kitchen. Instead of going towards the freezer where the ice packs were, Viktor walked towards the sink. Yuuri turned his head just as Viktor came up behind him and wrapped his arms low around Yuuri’s waist.

“What can I do to make you come back to the sofa with me?” Viktor murmured into Yuuri’s ear. He shivered.

“I thought it hurt too much to walk,” Yuuri said as Viktor pressed a light kiss to the skin at the top of Yuuri’s shoulder, near his neck.

“It does hurt,” Viktor responded, “but it will be worth it if you come back with me.”

“Viktor, there are dishes to wash.”

“We can do the dishes later.”

“Or we could do dishes now, and... other things... later.”

“But I don’t want to wait until later to do other things.”

Yuuri laughed, and Viktor began planting more kisses along Yuuri’s jaw. “You’re impossible,” Yuuri said, tilting his head to give Viktor better access. Viktor didn’t hesitate. He slid closer, pressing his chest against Yuuri’s back and sucking a mark into the throat. There was no way Yuuri was going to be able to hide this mark tomorrow, especially not one this far up his neck. If Yuuri wanted Viktor to stop all he had to do was say the word, but.... Well.

He sort of liked showing the world who Viktor really belonged to.

Yuuri turned around to face Viktor, leaning back and curling his hands over the lip of the counter. “Viktor,” he said.

“Yes, Yuuri?” Viktor said, leaning in to brush his mouth against the corner of Yuuri’s lips.

“We have dishes.”

Viktor moaned and dropped his head forward defeatedly onto Yuuri’s shoulder.

“If you help,” Yuuri said, “they’ll be done faster.”

“But I’m in  _pain,_  Yuuri. My feet—”

“If it hurts that bad, you can also wait on the couch until I’m done.”

Viktor let out a sad sigh, but made no move to head back to the living room. Instead he rolled up his sleeves and slid next to Yuuri by the sink. “You wash, I’ll rinse?” he proposed.

“Good plan,” Yuuri agreed.

They stood side by side, their shoulders pressed together comfortably as they made their way through the pile of dishes in the sink. Occasionally, Viktor would playfully flick water at him and then pretend it hadn’t happened. Yuuri acted like he didn’t notice at first, and then got his revenge after they finished cleaning the last dish by swatting Viktor’s arm with his wet wash cloth.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Viktor said, rubbing his arm and pouting. “I don’t have a washcloth to defend myself with.”

Yuuri bumped his shoulder, grinning. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Viktor bumped him back. They might have devolved into a full-on water fight if the front door to Viktor’s apartment hadn’t been flung open by a soaking wet Yuri Plisetsky.

“Hey, Viktor!  _Katsudon!_  I’m using my spare key!” Yurio shouted. “It started raining and we didn’t want to walk all the way back, so we’re here. Oh, and, uh, Otabek’s here too, I guess.”

Yuuri grabbed a dish towel and dried off his hands before heading over to the entry way, Viktor following just behind him. The two kids were standing in the doorway, toeing off their shoes and hanging up their jackets. Yuuri waved. “Hi Yurio. It’s nice to see you again, Otabek.”

“Likewise,” Otabek said.

“Otabek! I didn’t know you were visiting. How long will you be staying in St. Petersburg?” Viktor asked. He set his hands over Yuuri’s waist and tucked his chin over his shoulder.

“Just a couple weeks,” Otabek answered. “I wanted to visit—”

“The St. Petersburg rink,” Yuri cut in quickly. “I told him that they’d done some renovations since he was last here, and he wanted to come see before he flies back to Russia for the Rostelecom Cup in a couple months.”

“Right,” Viktor said, smiling. “That makes perfect sense.”

“You two are welcome to stay and warm up for a bit if you want,” Yuuri said. “We can put your wet clothes in the dryer, too.”

Yurio and Otabek exchanged a look, carrying out a brief and silent conversation with their eyes. After another second Yurio turned and said, “Sure. Sounds good.”

They ended up watching a movie while they waited for the clothes to dry, Yurio and Otabek on the couch and Yuuri and Viktor sharing the loveseat. Viktor drifted off to sleep halfway through the movie, his feet tucked under Yuuri’s thigh, and Yuuri let himself be distracted by the way that Viktor’s soft hair fell over his forehead, and the peaceful smoothness of his face when he slept. He looked younger like this. Sometimes it amazed Yuuri that this was something he could do, that he was allowed to just look for as long as he wanted. Viktor was beautiful, and Viktor was  _his_. It didn’t always feel real.

The movie ended twenty minutes later. The boys on the couch looked ready to pass out, their eyes drooping, and Viktor had barely stirred since the halfway point. He groaned when Yuuri tried to nudge him awake.

“Viktor,” he murmured. “Let’s move to the bed, okay? You’re going to be sore if you sleep on the chair the whole night.”

“‘M already sore. My feet....” Viktor mumbled. After another nudge, though, he sat up, sent a vague wave to Yurio and Otabek, and stumbled to the bedroom without another complaint.

“You two are welcome to use the guest bedroom, if you want,” Yuuri said. “It sounds like the rain is still going, and it’s late. We can give you a ride home in the morning.”

Yurio looked like he was about to argue, but before he could speak Otabek nodded and said, “Thank you. We’d appreciate that.”

“Yeah, whatever _,_ ” Yurio grumbled. “Goodnight,  _Katsudon.”_

“Goodnight. Sleep well,” Yuuri said. He left them murmuring quietly to each other as he walked across the hall to slip into his and Viktor’s bedroom, where Viktor was already fast asleep on top of the covers of their bed. Yuuri sighed. Viktor would get cold in the middle of the night. He grabbed an extra blanket from the other side of the room and draped it over Viktor before sliding under the covers himself.

“Yuuri?” Viktor sighed as the bed shifted.

“It’s me.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered again, shifting closer to him on the bed. “Yuuri, kiss me goodnight?”

“Of course,” Yuuri said quietly. He found Viktor’s lips in the dark, warm and inviting, and gently pressed a kiss into the corner of his mouth. “Goodnight, Viktor.”

“ _Spokoynoy,_   _moya zvezda_ ,” Viktor murmured back.

They finally drifted off to sleep, facing each other as the sound of the rain pattering against their window filled the room with its quiet rhythm. Tomorrow, Viktor would finish breaking in his skates. Maybe they would convince Yurio and Otabek to do a group practice session. Either way, Yuuri cherished the knowledge that whatever happened, he would get to spend the day with Viktor by his side. Fate brought them together. He couldn’t wait to see where fate led them next.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Spokoynoy, moya zvezda_ = Goodnight, my star.
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this story, feel free to check out my other Yuri on Ice fics [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=11444638&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Pugglemuggle).


End file.
